Red hair, grey eyes
by Gothic-vs-Sweet-Lolita
Summary: Matt has been paired up with Near for a project for class. Mello is getting slightly jealous and doesnt want Near to take Matt away. Near has had a crush on Matt for a while now...I wonder who Matt would choose over.
1. Ch 1 Meeting

'Elloz there people I am Nathalie your writer :3 I really hope you like this story of mine! BTW!!!!

Nears point of view: ~. ~. ~. ~ Matt's point of view: ~, ~, ~, ~ other point of view: -=-=-=-=- normal: ---- and start/end: ======

_Near….Near… I've heard of that name before…he is first for being L's successor if I'm right…_

''Matt! Hey are you listening?!" Mello is screaming at me again for my attention.

_So many rumors…but I have never seen him before…I wonder how he is like…different then Mello as I can imagine._

"GOD DAMN IT MATT LISTEN TO ME! IF YOU DON'T I MIGHT AS WELL LEAVE", Mello is yelling once again for my attention.

_Yes Mello please leave, just a bit longer and I'm free to go to the library to meet Near, since Mello almost yelled at the teacher for pairing me up to Near when everybody left, me and Mello were left in the room and the teacher wanted to talk to us quietly._

"Ok fine! I GIVE UP!" Mello storms off, thank god he did. I couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

Matt waits until Mello is out of sight and that he knows he is safe. The very second that moment comes Matt runs to the library making sure he doesn't waste not even the more smallest amount of time because at any moment Mello would come back and hold Matt back and he is already late to meet up with Near in the library.

* * *

_He is late… I wonder where Matt could be… Mello is probably trying to convince Matt to forget about me. That is typical to happen. I might as well just get up, take my books and go back to my room and wait for a good chance to talk to Matt to do the project._

* * *

Matt comes running into the library, but not without being scolded by a teacher that is passing by for running in the hallways. This wastes more time. Near gets up from his chair and starts to pick up his books.

Matt starts searching for what he thinks could be Near, he asks everybody child he sees that could be Near to see if the child is Near but they all answer no. Then he finally reaches the real Near.

"Sorry to bother you but are you Near?" poor matt is out of breathing from running still.

"Yes, I am Near and you must be Matt. A pleasure to meet you." The emotionless grey owl eyes of nears' stares up at Matt's orange tinted goggles. Near raises a small pale skinned hand towards Matt while Matt takes his hand and shakes it.

"Sorry I'm late, let's get started then" Matt feels awkward as ever especially seeing those grey eyes staring him down to the ground.

"It's alright Matt. Just make sure it doesn't happen again…" Near puts his books back down on the table and sits back down in the chair he was sitting before. Twirling a lock of white curl, he watches Matt with curiosity. That's when Matt eye twitches but thankfully nobody can notice because of his goggles and so he sits down next to Near and starts studying while Near is still watching, and thinking.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Mello-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Matt that basterd has been ignoring me since he was partnered with Near…what is with him?! If Near dares to steal Matt from me, He is going to be in loads of pain by the end of the week._


	2. Ch 2 Emotion

_I find it strange how Matt breathes… it's like it's hard for him to breathe…and plus I wonder why in the world he wears orange tinted goggles; they annoy me ever so much. I want to see what's under them._

* * *

"Matt how come it looks like you are having trouble breathing?" Near's emotionless eyes seem to show some curiosity.

"U-uhm….. Hey Near I don't really understand this paragraph." Matt is trying to hide himself with a lie. But it really wasn't a lie at all since he did have trouble comprehending it since he seems too perplexed as to why Near keeps staring at him. As Near starts rambling on about the paragraph and what it means, Matt is the one to think now.

TIMESKIP! Day 2 of the project. Matt and Near are in Near's room.

Sitting down on Near's Bed, Matt is still feeling pretty uncomfortable being around Near but he is happy that Mello went out on a Field trip. So that means everything will be a bit easier going and a bit more quiet than usual.

After a few hours of pure studying and work, Matt is on his game boy as usual playing while Near is on his bed playing with some small toy soldiers. Matt seems distracted by Near that he has lost his game six times and that never happened to him before, not once.

"Hey uh...What are you playing Near?" putting his game down, Matt leans towards Near and watches him put his toy soldiers up in battle position. "I'm just about to play war of worlds." Near is still fussing about with his soldiers.

"Can I play? Seems like fun to me." Matt starts to help Near out a bit. Near never had somebody else play with his toys with him, so this really surprised him and he hesitated to answer. "…s-sure…ok then, just get your side of the army ready and set up." Near feels so strange inside, something warm, and he doesn't like it.

After Matt has set up his side of the army, Near and Matt had a great war between toy soldiers. Matt was so fascinated how Near planned out everything and Near ended up beating him. Near was just as surprised that Matt was good at the game, Matt managed to block out some group of soldiers easily, he is good at thinking a bit ahead. Matt still lost though, but it was a fair game. But that annoying feeling inside Near still bothered him incredibly.

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~ Near's POV~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.

_True that it was a fun and fair game, but what is with this feeling inside me? It's because of the feeling that almost had me lose in this simple game. But...this isn't the first time this feeling has appeared, before when I first saw Matt I felt the same feeling, but it was faint…what is the meaning of this? Could this be that emotion that I have heard before? No! Love is not an emotion. It is simply some excuse to be closer to somebody. I do not need this 'love' It is simply going to get in my way of becoming L's successor. If I drop down to 2__nd__, I'll never stop hearing about it from Mello and I am already annoyed by his behavior towards me and how loud mouth he is. I have to find some way to stop this!_


	3. Ch 3 Goggles

After some time of an awkward silence between Matt and Near; Near decided to speak up.

"We should continue on with our project Matt." Near started to get up and pick up his toys to put them away. When he finally placed them in his closet and look over to Matt, Matt was fast asleep. The game must have tired him out from thinking too much on how to win.

**NEARS POV**

_Poor Matt is hopeless…but…something very strange on how he is sleeping is…dare I say it, cute._

**NOMAL POV**

Near's cheek flashed a light shade of pink, he slowly walks over to Matt and starts to study him once again but a lot more carefully. Near has noticed that Matt is a heavy sleeper.

Matt is sleeping peacefully, laying down on his right side, facing Near with his back turned against the closed window. He is wearing his normal striped long sleeved shirts since it is winter time. It's White and light blue with some light washed jeans. He has his socks on; he left his shoes in his room. He still has his orange tinted goggles on him and he is ever so slightly drooling, which Near just can't help but smile faintly.

Near sits down next to Matt, Near is sitting in front of Matt's stomach and Near starts to ever so carefully to try and take Matt's goggles off.

**MATTS POV**

_I feel something cold touching my face… Hm…who cares it feels nice I guess……_

_Wait... I feel like something is being lifted off my face! What the hell?_

-Starts to wake up-

**NORMAL POV**

Matt wakes up and opens his eyes and noticed that he sees color that ISNT orange. Near jumps up slightly when he sees that Matt is awake. But Near is even more surprised when he sees Matt's sky blue eyes. Matt sits up and looks around but his attention quickly moves to Near. Near hid the goggles as quickly as he can the very second Matt woke up.

"Why did you take off my goggles?" Matt is having some trouble adjusting to the sudden change in colors.

"I just wanted to see what color eyes you have since it is impossible to see them through those annoying goggles of yours." Near had to shift a bit, he had never felt so uneasy before. He could feel all of his blood rushing to his cheeks.

Matt rubs his eyes and starts to get up and off of Near's bed. But he accidentally pushes Near as he starts to get up and he starts to fall also. Matt falls down on the ground first, and Near comes next. Unfortunately for Near, he ends up lying on top of Matt. Matt starts to blush, and easily sits up, but Near falls back, looking like a turtle on its back rocking backwards and then back. When Near sits up, he happens to sit on Matt's lap, almost sitting over his crotch.

"I-I'm sorry, Matt" Near's face is bright red, but he still continues to try and calm down and go on with his non-emotional face, but that won't be happening any time soon. Matt can't help but chuckle at Near's red face.

"What is it, Matt?" Near has completely lost his control over his emotions, and now shows a very confused and embarrassed face.

"I just realized how cute you look when you blush, Near." Matt gently rubs his hand on Near's left cheek before he can realize what has happened. Matt is surprised in himself that he actually said that out loud. But he doesn't care at the moment. In fact he seems oblivious to idea of all the dangers he will encounter in the future.

Near is 'dying inside' basically. His heart is thumping and he can hear his heart pounding on his chest. He never felt so…loved. Matt. The guy he had a crush on for as long as he can remember when he first met Matt. Has just called him cute and is now rubbing his cheek. Near never thought this could happen before and he is in mixed emotions right now.

Matt stops rubbing Near's cheek. Near looks upset now. How did this start from removing some goggles to this!? Only Near and Matt knows, Love.

"I'm sorry, Matt…" Near gets off of Matt's lap and sits down on his bed feeling so awkward that he is speechless and can't even think straight. Matt on the other hand, his mind is racing. He feels strange but in a good way but he doesn't really understand what happened. It was like he black out and somebody else controlled him while he had a quiet nap inside his head. When he woke up he saw that Near was sitting on the bed all flustered.

"I-I'll get going now Near, uhm…I'll see you tomorrow to finish up with the project…" Matt gets his stuff and walks out the door but stops at the door.

"Goodnight, Near." Matt opens the door and exits but closes the door behind him.

Near can hear Matt's footsteps fade away. But Near counts Matt's footsteps until he can't hear Matt's footsteps. Then Near falls back onto his bed wondering what has gotten into him, his heart is still thumping hard but he is happy that he actually spent some time with Matt without Mello disturbing it—Mello. A sudden anger runs over Near.

**NEAR'S POV**

_Mello! I HATE Mello! I wish he would die! Fall down in an almost endless hole and when he finally lands on something he finds himself in HELL! It's because of Mello is that I can never be with Matt. It's because of Mello is that Matt can never feel my cheek or anything of that sort. I hate Mello. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I HATE him. I HATE HIS GUTS!_

**NORMAL POV**

Hot tears starts to stream down Near's cheeks. Near ignores the tears and picks up the most nearest thing to him and throws it as hard as he can to a wall. After he throw a box of puzzle pieces to a wall he is panting and out of energy, too much negative thoughts really hit him hard. Soon after a few minutes of trying to calm down Near falls asleep.

In Matt's room Matt is sitting on the edge of his bed holding his head with his hands. He is confused as ever. He doesn't understand as to why he is getting all worked up with Near. He now can't get Near out of his mind, in fact he is thinking of Near so much that he doesn't bother playing any of his video games before going to sleep or changing into his PJs to sleep. He just took off his shirt and lets it drop to the ground and he falls asleep on his bed with a image of Near painted in his brain. Hoping for a new day so he can be with Near again.

_**OH YEA! I DID IT! I DID IT! ITS ALL NICE AND LONG JUST FOR YOU GUYS :D this is all thanks to my buddehs Alex-Chan and my other buddeh Becca-Chan cause without Becca-Chan I would of never noticed my mistakes and without Alex-Chan I would of died knowing that I made loads of mistakes in just one chapter of my story.**_


	4. VERY IMPORTANT TO SAVE THE STORY

Heeeey everyone, Its me, the writer of "Red Hair and Grey Eyes". OK! So let me explain a couple of things. Btw, this is pretty important so don't skim or w/e.

Right. What has been happening lately is a horrible writer's block. I havent been getting any idea lately, not even a small bit! So I'm really sorry about the delay(very long delay to put it in your point of view.) But I would find it VERY helpful if you helped out a bit, I WILL give credits to you for giving me the idea, and such. But I'm desperate for some help just as much as your guys are desperate for the next chapter (I'm thinking about having Matt and Near finally kiss(WOOOOO) but I think thats going a bit to blunt. (my thoughts. As a yaoi fangirl, I always want a full on story THEN romance. (at times)) sso..yeah.) I had several ideas but I don't know which to uses. (another problem.) writers block, cant decide, and thinking that my ideas are really crappy. (EPIC PHAILUREZZ) here are my ideas that are roaming around in my sad excuse for a brain.

1. Near has a boo boo (omfg I love that! "booboo") and Matt kisses it better (*melts*) and then he goes a bit past that and ends up kissing Near on the lips and bit more *nudge nudge* NOT IN THE CROTCH AREA THOUGH you pervs. That's for later. (teehee~)

2. Matt starts to worry a lot about Mello while he and Near spend more time together, and he starts to accidentally get a bit rough with Near like he used to be with Mello. (LOVE TRIANGLES RULE! FER SURE! *wearing a hat saying yaoi and waving a flag saying "LOVE TRIANGLES"*)and.. then we'll go off from there.

3. Mello suddenly appears back but when he starts seeing Matt and Near hanging around with each other, jealous creeps in and he starts to molest/harass poor Near, then one day it goes a bit to far, and he ends up hurting Near. Badly. Possible(accidental) rape? (oh lala~)

4. Erm…. ___________________________________________________( --- place your idea here.)

SEE! Horrible ideas I tell you! Help me out here if you want more Mattx Near(xMello?(unless you want him in there, if there is a even vote, ima make another story on that.(no delays no delays PLEASE GOD no delays.))) So do it for me, your fellow fans, and for yourself, PLEASE! I'm just a poor girl with issues. (school….work….this….friends….(*cough* maybe boyfriend *cough*) :3 CIOSSU!(DON'T BE HATIN' ON MY WAY OF WRITING THAT!) and btw, this is a rated M story, just right now it's a T story.. because.. well… there is that much yaoi in it, so help a fangirl out will ya? D: *nudge nudge* ehh? Eehhhhh? w BYE BYE hope to get your ideas. And sooner or later, I might become evil and ask for reviews(just to know that you guys are alive DX) and a certain amount of them. But nothing big o_o I'm not greedy. *cough* BYE! AGAIN! :D xoxoxo- Nat or Max or Maxxi( Yeah I'm a girl. Didn't you catch all the "Fangirl" hints in there! If you never knew, your all failures. -_-)


End file.
